1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle configured in such a manner that a front part is surrounded by a front cowl and the front cowl is formed with an introduction port.
2. Description of Background Art
There is a saddle-ride type vehicle with a vehicle body covered with a cowl. The operational performance can be improved by achieving a smooth flow of air by the cowl. The cowl for covering a front part of the vehicle body is called a front cowl. Various kinds of shapes and structures of the front cowl have been proposed. See, for example, JP Patent No. 4153174 (FIG. 1 and FIG. 15).
A vehicle (10) (a number in parentheses is indicative of a reference number described in JP Patent No. 4153174. The same shall apply hereafter.) is shown in FIG. 1 of JP Patent No. 4153174 that is provided with a front cowl (21). The front cowl (21) has an air introduction port (32a) formed in an upper part of the center, and also has air introduction ports (21a) formed on right and left sides of a lower part.
As shown in FIG. 15 of JP Patent No. 4153174, air (Fw) led to flow into from the air introduction port (32a) and the air introduction ports (21a) is discharged from an air discharge port (92), is led to flow along a back surface of a windshield (31) as shown by an arrow (Rw), and also is discharged from an air discharge port (99). Vacuum of the back surface of the windshield (31) can be corrected by a flow shown by the arrow (Rw).
If the air introduction ports (21a) are simple holes, the air led to flow into from the air introduction ports (21a) is released into a large space in the front cowl (21), so that flow velocity is reduced. As a result, the flow velocity of the air discharged from the air discharge port (92) and the air discharge port (99) is reduced. The reduced flow velocity results in insufficient correction action with respect to the vacuum. In addition, entrainment of the air from an outer side of the front cowl (21) to the back surface of the front cowl (21) cannot be suppressed.
As a countermeasure, if the opening area of each of the air introduction ports (21a) is increased, this causes enlargement of the front cowl. Also, if the air introduction holes (21a) are the simple holes, wiring and the like in the front cowl are viewed through the air introduction holes (21a) having a large diameter. Therefore, an improvement in external appearance is required.
A saddle-ride type vehicle is required that includes a front cowl that is capable of improving the appearance quality while suppressing the enlargement of the front cowl.